warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Moons of Shadow, Suns of Light
Story by Silver :) Note: This was NOT based off Divergent. (my ideas came first) ''Main characters: ''Softpaw Leafpaw Whitepaw Mousepaw ''Clans: ''Clan of Water Clan of Leaves Clan of the Moor Clan of Pine ''Shadows will shade the Moon, Moon will reflect the Sun, Sun will blind the Light, Light will tend the Shadow. They alone claim the power to release the forest from it's darkness. '' Introduction/Prologue (Softpaw) I purred as she saw her clanmates cheering. I had just been made a Shadow apprentice and the Clan was celebrating. I also was upset, for Leopardpaw ''was also accepted as a Shadow. That would mean, training, living, and learning with her. I felt a twinge of regret too. my sister, Leafpaw, had become a Light, which meant we would be thrown to fight constantly. My other sister, Mousepaw, was in Sun. And Leopardpaw's brother, Whitepaw, was in Moon. ''A worthy choice. ''I thought to myself. Shadow was for cats who were good at fighting, Sun for hunting, Moon for leadership, and Light for "peace making, calminity, and kindness." ''What useless values! I smirked, flicking my ears. Although Leafpaw would do will in it, I think. She was always a negotiator, and disliked violence. "Your duties start tomorrow" Deepstar bellowed, as if we wouldn't have heard him otherwise. He was named for his deep, booming voice. I slipped into the Shadow den. Brambles laced the walls, forming intricate shadows in the starlight. It was majestic, but Light cats viewed it as disturbing. Sun cats were uncomfortable about us and Moon fine. I ducked my head down as the den officer passed, her black fur glinting. I'm home. ''I thought, before closing my eyes into a deep sleep. (Leafpaw) I tried to catch a glance with Softpaw, but she stared straight ahead. I sighed. ''Just because we're in rival dens doesn't mean I'll fight you. ''I tries to communicate telepathically, and gave up. I wouldn't want to be in her den anyway. With those creepy brambles and darkness. Ugh. Slipping into Light's den, I bit back a gasp. It was made of trees, interlacing over our heads tightly enough to stop rain or snow. Wildflowers grew on the ground, and ivy swirled delicately around the trees. Reaching a flower, I sniffed it. The scent was beautiful, more tantalizing than anything else I had ever smelled. It seemed to soothe my nerves and help me relax. Sighing contentedly, I crawled into my nest and closed my eyes. ''Really, Light isn't so bad. ''I thought before sleep took over. (Whitepaw) A Moon apprentice! Me! My thoughts raced furiously. They had chosen me to be a Moon! Glancing around, my heart skipped a beat as I saw Softpaw. She was so sweet and compassionate, I don't know how she ended up a Shadow. Then again, the medicine cats were never wrong. Leopardpaw, though... she definitely belonged there. At the end of the ceremony, I followed those who were also Moon into our den. I braced myself and stepped inside. I stood there, shocked. Grass instead of regular earth was under his paws. The walls and ceilings were made of a bit of everything. "Everyone adds on more. It builds off of creativity. Figuratively and literally." The den officer mewed, seeing me looking. I slipped into my nest and closed my eyes. I could be the next leader. Only for 4 seasons, then it would be someone else's turn. Unless of course, I became a "Lion". If I become one, I would be a leader for the rest of my life, or until I stepped down. (Mousepaw) ''A Sun. Funny, I'm named after my name. ''I thought cheerfully. At the end of the ceremony, I went into the Sun den. Grass covered the floor, and ferns and other plants grew around, giving me the feeling of walking in the woods. It was amazing. Our nests were even positioned to make it look random, like moss on ground, but, really, it was quite cozy. I padded right into the den officer. "Sorry!" I squeaked, backing away. The den officer just shrugged and kept walking, as if nothing had happened. ''What a relief I'm not in Shadow. Their officers are the worst! ''I thought, sighing. Poor Softpaw. Even her named described it. She didn't belong, but, well, when a medicine cat says she belongs, she belongs. Chapter 1-Softpaw I opened my eyes groggily and sat up. Cats around me were licking their pelts, making themselves clean. Others scarfed down a quick meal. "Need some help?" a cat asked me kindly. "I'm Darkpaw by the way." "Thanks" I purred sitting up. Quick as a flash, Darkpaw began washing my silvery fur. "Eat some prey" she mewed inbetween licks, "you won't have a chance later." Nodding, I snatched a mouse. I ate it quickly and flicked my ears. "There!" Darkpaw finished, standing up and licking her fur. Standing up too, I looked in the puddle of drinking water. My fur was sleek and shiny, glinting with every turn. "Thanks!" I exclaimed, flicking my tail happily. "All right! Time's up! Everyone to your classes!" the officer barked. Surprised, I stood there, staring at him. He bared his teeth. "Move!" I ran out of the den after Darkpaw. I followed Darkpaw and the other newish Shadows into the forest. All of the Shadows stopped so suddenly I padded into Darkpaw. She didn't even glance back. A cat came out, her fur tortoiseshell, glinting with every step. Her green eyes stared at Softpaw intently. "It is time, that we begin our next lesson" she mewed. My jaw dropped. Her voice, it was beautiful, but had the hint of a growl to it, like in battle her voice was terrifying. I instantly respected her. She had a stick in the ground where it imitated her enemy. Slashing out, she dodged and imaginary blow. She drew herself up into a circle and sprang while twisting, claws out, until she landed directly on the stick. She tore it to shreds. "Only you'd be on top of the enemy." she mewed calmy, kicking the remnants of the stick away. "You will be broken into groups. Darkpaw, I want you to be partners with," she said, looking at me. "Softpaw" I squeaked. "With Softpaw." she finished. "And Blackpaw, can you be that one's?" she asked, flicking her tail to Leopardpaw. "My pleasure," he purred. "What's her name?" I asked Darkpaw once everyone was with their partners. "We just call her Battle Trainer." "Oh," I said. "Anyway" Darkpaw said, dodging my blow, "It doesn't matter what her name is really." "I guess." I gasped after Darkpaw landed on top of me. "Now it's time for sunhigh meal." Darkpaw mewed at the half-bell, padding back through the forest. We padded back into the Shadow den and grabbed some prey. By now I was starving, and I couldn't wait for some food. I reached for a nice squirrel, but Darkpaw padded next to me. "New Shadows take the smaller prey, or nothing if there isn't enough. The senior Shadows get the bigger prey." Sitting down with a mouse, I was grateful that Darkpaw had explained everything to me. When I finished the mouse my stomach wasn't satisfied. "Get used to not having a lot of food, Softpaw. It's not even leafbare yet." Darkpaw informed me. I nodded, but my stomach was still aching as I went to the next lesson. We were late to Prey Hunting. With the Light apprentices. My eyes narrowed, even though I saw Leafpaw there. She was hanging out with another cat. Darkpaw stood behind me and muttered, "Don't look at them, they use it as an excuse to get you in trouble." I looked away. Chapter 2-Leafpaw I woke up with a start. My clanmates were eating and licking their fur. I stood up and copied them, cleaning my reddish fur, then taking a mouse."Are you sure you want that? They must've accidently brought in some of the Shadows' food by accident." a cat with brown fur and hazel eyes called, looking up curiously. I placed the mouse back on the pile and picked up a blackbird instead. "So, what do we do when we finish apprentice training?" I ask her, looking up from my bird. "Oh, we become diplomats and medicine cats!" She purrs excitedly. "How do we end up with one?" "Well, we choose, but if we're not doing well, our leader can change us. I would like to become a medcine cat. You?" "I dunno." I shrug, but think, ''Medicine ''at the same time. When we went to our first lesson, I was slightly surprised. A cat was sitting, eyes half-closed, gazing at the ground. He was looking at a flower, it's purple and white petals spread out, grass growing around it perfectly. "Welcome. Today's lesson will be in care. You must each play with a flower, but be careful not to break it, or you will be disqualified. Whoever makes it the longest gets a reward." He mewed, still looking at the flower. Eager to please Care Trainer, I picked a flower and played with it, gently but firm, and my flower hadn't snapped or anything. Eventually it came down to me, and the cat who had asked me about the mouse earlier. "It's a tie between Leafpaw and Cloverpaw!" Care Trainer announced. I met the eyes of the cat who I had tied with. She smiled and flicked her ears cheerfuly. I smiled back. "Good! Glad to see friendly competition." The Care Trainer meowed loudly, making Cloverpaw blush slightly and stare at the ground. The half-bell rang, and the class broke up. We went back to the Light den. Grabbing a piece of prey, I noticed the mouse was gone. I swallowed my rabbit I was sharing with Cloverpaw, my throat dry. "So, what's the reward?" I asked, flicking my ears "Oh, it's different every time." Cloverpaw mewed, taking another bite. I nodded and took a bite too. After our meal we went to Prey-Hunting. Our Prey Trainer nodded at us as we took a seat. Other Light's fidgeted a bit as the Prey Trainer explained every weakness of the rabbit. By the time he finished everyone was bored. But I was still attentive."Now, name as many weaknesses as you can remember. I raised my tail. "You" he mewed, dipping his head at me. "It's small, ventures far from it's den, is easily lured out, and in big areas it can's hide" I rattled off. Prey Trainer looked pleased. "Good!" he exclaimed. He broke off as Shadow apprentices joined us. I saw my sister, Softpaw, watching me. A dark cat leaned next to her and whispered something in her ear. She looked away. My heart ached. The Prey Trainer continued, but he lost most of his steam. At the end of the day we padded into our den, and they into theirs. I took one glance at the Shadow den, hoping to catch Softpaw's eye, but she disappeared inside. I sighed and went inside. Chapter 3-Whitepaw I sidled up to Deeppaw. She glanced at me and smiled. I purred, and admired her sleek fur, hazel eyes, quick mind, nimble paws, gracefulness, and honesty. ''Woah. My mind is crazy. ''I thought, shaking my head. But I couldn't help it. Deeppaw's smile was imbedded in my mind. I scarfed down a quick meal of shrew and followed Deeppaw into the forest. When we stopped we were at a sandy clearing with a river along the side. Moss was stuck to the trees and leaves fluttered down around us in a flurry of red, gold, and brown. "There are different parts of nature here. Make a den out of what you have. You have one partner and you have until sunhigh. Begin." The Creativity Trainer announced. Deeppaw met my eye and we paired up. "You get some sticks, I'll get the mud. I nodded and grabbed some nice branches. I came back to our spot, and she grabbed the biggest stick. "Now, help me stick these together with mud." Deeppaw mewed, without looking up. When the sticks and mud made an outine, we grabbed leaves and twigs to fill up the gaps. Then I slid underneath and used moss as a lining on the inside, to stop the water from dripping. Deeppaw crept up behind me to check. Her breath was warm on his shoulder. I got back out and checked the top. I frowned slightly. It didn't look right. Racing back to one of the trees, I began clibing it. "What are you doing?" Deeppaw yowled, looking at me. I stared at out den for a moment, then grabbed ivy that was climbing the tree I was on. I slid all the way down the tree, still holding the ivy in my claws. When I reached the bottom I held enough ivy for the spot. I stuck the roots of the ivy around and in the top of the den. I weaved it inbetween, then spread it up the tree we were against. "Time's up!" Creativity Trainer yowled. We both stepped away from our den. "Okay, okay, good, okay, needs improvement," He stopped when he came to ours. "Explain" he mewed, sharply. Everyone's head turned and looked at ours. I launched into explaining our den. "But why the ivy?"He asked, looking at it. "The ivy would take the excess water before it goes in the den." I meowed. Care Trainer's eyes widened. "Never before has anyone thought of that. No one, in the history of Moon." he said in a hushed voice, but it carried in the dead silence. I stared at our den, then at Care Trainer, then at Deeppaw. Her expression was hard to read, but she looked almost, frustrated. Care Trainer looked like he was going to say something else, but then the half-bell rang. After a quick meal, we went to Prey lesson with Sun. Deeppaw spun around on me the minute we were out of earshot, since we got there early. "That was a good idea, the ivy. But tell me next time, I looked stupid." Her voice had't changed but it felt like she was confused and upset. I leaned towards her. "You never look stupid. You're beautiful and smart." I murmered, rubbing my tail along her back. Deeppaw stared at me with her big hazel eyes. I saw tears well in the corner of them. Then, suddenly, she stuck her muzzle against my cheek, twining her tail with mine. I purred, breathing in her scent. Then I remembered Softpaw. Chapter 4-Mousepaw "You need to learn the characteristics of prey." Prey Trainer barked, pacing back and forth in front of me. I flicked my tail and looked at her, eager to show that I was paying attention. "The rabbit can run fast, so ypu must run faster. A mouse," she paused, looking at me, "is small and can hide." I winced. I didn't like Prey Trainer, although you're ''never ''supposed to say so out loud. Rumor was she was off a little, went crazy when her mate died in a battle, long before the Renewal. There had been battles and wars then, but know, thanks to the new leaders, there was peace and unity. ''Well, except for Light and Shadow. ''I reminded myself. I realized there was a dead silence, and everyone was looking at me. "Um, what?" I asked, looking around. "I said, You are paired with Shrewpaw." Prey Trainer sighed with exaggeration. I glanced at the tom who sat behind me. He was big, with dark brown fur and yellow eyes. I suppressed a shiver. Shrewpaw was powerful. His name had been whispered in the nursery den. Many had thought he would be placed n Moon den, but, because of his name, he was chosen as Sun. He had been furious, and ever since had hated his den, and his denmates. "Let's get this over with." He snarled, glaring at me. We padded into the training-woods. It was a hunting place for training, and we only hunt there every now and then, and do not attack young prey. Shrewpaw crouches down, stalks forward, and kills a blackbird. I'm impressed. His muscles flex under his pelt, but he takes out his prey with too much rage. "There. Now you know how to hunt. So do it." He growled, stalking into the ferns. "Shouldn't we work together?" I called. There was no response other than the sound of a squeal being cut off. I sighed and started scenting the air. I stalked forward carefully, imitating Shrewpaw, and pounce, grabbing a mouse clumsily, but still catching it. I bury it next to his blackbird, and continue hunting. By the time the half-bell rings, we collected a decent amount of prey. We pad back with it, and drop it at the feet of the Retired. Their job in the Clan was to seperate the scrawny, bad prey from the good peices. They then delivered it to their old group's den. I drop my catch of prey next to Pumpkin, an orange tom whose fur had gradually turned white until only a splotch of orange on his shoulders remained. He dipped his head and started seperating. He took my mouse and put it in a pile. I noticed it as Shadow's, where most of the mice and small animals were. The blackbird he put in Moon's, Shrewpaw's rabbit was put in Light's, and my squirrel was put in our own den pile. I help carry Sun's pile into the den, where we eat quickly. Then, we sweep out the leftovers outside of our den, where the Retired would clean up later. It was part of their contribution to the Clan as they got old. Either that, or they could become officers, but only of their own group. We went to another prey lesson, this time with Moon. I noticed Whitepaw and waved at him cheerfully, but he was busy talking to a she-cat. I stared as he rubbed his muzzle along her cheek. ''What about Softpaw? Chapter 5-Softpaw I wake up earlier this time, and I've finished washing by the time Darkpaw woke up. I eat some prey, then stretch, before making my way to dirtplace. When I come back, Darkpaw was finihing up too, and she swept the remainder, mostly bones and fur, outside of the den into a neat pile. I quickly copy her, and then sit in my nest, waiting to start training. I prepared to jump to my paws as an officer cuffed one the apprentices, claws unsheathed. Blood welled on the scratch, and the apprentice quickly backed off. "Don't! Darkpaw mewed, shoving me down with her tail. "The officers live ''with us. They can make you miserable." I sighed and sat back down. All of Shadow stood up, and we padded out of the den. The first thing I notice is that Deepstar is in a conversation with some warriors. "They're planning who to take to the Gathering. They need an equal amount of Lights, Shadows, Moons, and Suns, so there's always an arguemen to break that, since there are more Lights then us, and they usually want to take all the Lights so..." Darkpaw trailed off. I nodded and kept walking. Officially we had equal places in the clan, but it was painfully obvious that Shadows were at the bottom of the pile, especially when prey was scarce. I almost tripped over Darkpaw's tail. My friend had stopped dead, staring at the group. Deepstar was looking straight at us. Darkpaw was staring past him though, at a young tom from Sun, his fur sleek and shiny. I rolled my eyes, and poked Darkpaw. "What?" She snapped, looking away. "We have to go to our class." I muttered, padding quickly away, staring at the back of another Shadow's head. Darkpaw caught up to me a few moments later, but kept glancing back. "Get over him." A tom fell in step beside me. "He already has a mate." Darkpaw sighed, and kept walking. The tom burst into a run, joining his friend farther up. By the time we stopped we were near the edge of our forest, and the pines were tainted with oaks and maples. We were in a clearing, a different one from before. I sat down, but we didn't have to wait long. Light members padded in, sitting down so they only took up a quarter of the clearing. We all sat opposite of them, also taking up a quarter. Sun and Moon sat down on either side of us. I could barely see over my clan members heads. "We are here to decide the cats who will come with us to the Gathering. We will start with Sun." Almost all of the Sun cats raised their tails. Their mentors walked around, picking cats who they thought did well. They cotinued with Moon and Light the same way. Finally, only Shadow was left. I waited as our mentors came closer to Darkpaw and me. I watched one of them pause by us, and point at Darkpaw. I watched as the mentor turned, and walked off. I could feel my claws unsheathing. I had wanted to go so badly it hurt. Chapter 6-Leafpaw I purred as was chosen, but it was spoiled when I saw Softpaw unsheath her claws and dig them into the ground. She really wanted it, but not everyone could go. She didn't seem to realize that. I frowned. "She has to realize that ''Shadows ''couldn't get everything they want." A voice came from behind me. I whipped around and saw the cat from before, who had asked about me choosing the mouse. Her hazel eyes were shining with disbelief, and was glaring at my sister. "Well, she was just made an apprentice." I mewed quickly. "She shouldn't be acting like that though. Oh and by the way, my name is Quickpaw." Before I could respond she was gone, weaving through the Light cats next to a tom with bright green eyes. The tom twined his tail with her, and they disapeared into the throng of Lights that weren't chosen. I shrugged, and padded next to Cloverpaw. She bounced up and down, her eyes shining. "A Gathering!" She squealed, purring like a kit. We headed out of the camp towards a small island in the middle of the lake. I saw a tree lying across, which was obviously the way we went. Lights walked across, then Suns, then Moons, and finally, Shadows. We were the first Clan to come. Next came Clan of Water and Clan of Pine. While Clan of Water swam across, Clan of Pine walked carefully across on the tree, trying not to touch the water. Clan of Moor raced out of their territory and ran over the tree. Deepstar started the Gathering first, since we got there first. "Our Clan has been doing well. We have some new apprentices as well. Leafpaw from Light, Whitepaw from Moon, Mousepaw from Sun, and Leopardpaw and Softpaw from Shadow. However, my time as leader ends tomorrow." Then our leader stepped back, gesturing for Clan of Water to go next. Nothing interesting happened to any of the other clans, other than that they would also be losing their leaders tomorrow, and get new ones. After it was done, we left, going straight to our territory. We slipped into our dens, and curled up. I closed my eyes, and felt sleep take me almost immediately. ~~ I woke up to the feeling of someone shoving me. I opened my eyes, and stared at the she-cat who had been rude about Softpaw. "We're wanted in the clearing for the new-leader ceremony." She told me, half dragging me out of the den. I sat down in our designated quarter, and turned to look at the stone where Deepstar was standing. "Today, I give up my rule as leader for a new one. New blood is good for the Clan. It keeps us going, even when life is tough. Leaders are called to serve the Clan, and I hope I have done mine well." His voice carried in the silence. "My name is Deepsky, and I am proud to have been chosen." Then he stepped down and gave the position to a cat with dark green eyes, and a reddish pelt. She nodded, and Deepsky started chanting "Redstar! Redstar!" Everyone joined in, and she raised her head in pride. We had a new leader. Chapter 7-Whitepaw I watched as Redtail, no, Red''star, became leader. I was happy for her, but I wanted that position so badly it hurt. I wanted to be able to lead my clan out of danger, into prosperity, and all of that. I glanced over and saw Softpaw sitting stock-still, staring at redstar with well-diguised hostility. I felt the familiar tug towards her as she looked up and met my gaze. My heart pounded for her. I needed her. She was my source, my love, my everything. She was so beautiful when the sunlight hit her, with her fur shining, and her blue eyes sapphires. Then she looked away, and the connection was broken. I blinked, and looked up at Redstar. She was about to begin her speech. "Members of the Clan of Leaves, I am honored-" She's cut off as a cat staggers into the clearing. It's Creativity Trainer. His pelt is torn, and he's bleeding heavily from one of his front legs. Redstar calls for medicine cats, who rush forward. Creativity Trainer announces, "Clan of the Moor has declared a battle!" Everyone begins panicking, with Shadows already wanting to start battle planning, Lights trying to think of how to resolve this, and..... "Stop!" Redstar yowls, and everyone falls silent. "Listen, we will begin with a call of truce. Lights, send diplomats to talk. Shadows, follow behind. We need to stop this before it begins." We race to the border, and meet most of the Shadow Warriors from the Clan of the Moor. I had been accepted to go on the patrol, due to the fact that Moons were honor-bound to protect Lights. A Moor diplomat steps forward. "We need more territory. We understand that you do not want to lose land, but we will take it from you if necessary. What you don't understand is that we don't want to attack. It would waste herbs and warriors to fight. For both of us. "But we would win. So, why waste your warriors and herbs on a battle you will lose? Turn away now, and give us land. Then we will go. But, we can fight. And if we fight, we will win." She mews, her claws sheathed. Our diplomat frowns, and steps forward until they are nearly nose-to-nose. Diplomats don't fight, so there's no need to panic. However, every Moor Shadow Warrior unsheathes their claws. The other diplomat hisses, and they sheath them again. "You need territory, why don't you expand away from the clans?" She begins. "That has all the land you could possibly want, and then some. We will not turn away. We will fight if necessary, and we will defeat you. You will run home with your tails between your legs from humiliation. Do you want your reputation to be ruined like that? "Oh, I don't doubt that you won't injure us, but you will still lose. Leave now." None of us move. Finally, the Windclan side unsheathes their claws again. We copy them. It's like a mirror image, both sides standing in the same positions across the river from each other. "Windclan. Attack." A cat growls. I recognize them as the new leader. Quickly, I rake my unsheathed claws in the ground. He's mine. Both sides erupt as cats collide, yowling and clawing at each other. I pounce on the leader, Crowstar, and dig my claws into his flank, climbing on his back. He yowls and bucks, but I hold on, scratching him with my hind claws. A warrior claws at my back, but I hold on, digging in deeper. Finally, he yowls in surrender. Everyone breaks apart, and I clamber off of him. He hisses at me, then storms away, calling for his clan to follow. The Windclan diplomat has a torn ear. "We will get your land, tree-landers." She hisses, without even trying to keep up her poker face. Then, she too turns, and follows her clanmates back to their camp. I gasp in pain as herbs are placed over my scratches. I looked at Deeppaw, who hadn't been in the fight. She was talking to Softpaw. When the Shadow apprentice spiked out her fur, Deeppaw hissed in anger. Softpaw turned and stalked away, her tail in the air, and claws barely sheathed. Deeppaw glared after her, then went over to me. "Hey." I mew, trying not to wince as the medicine cat put cobwebs over the herbs, securing them. "What's up with you and Softpaw?" I ask, jerking my head towards where they were arguing. "Oh, she was saying that if she had been there, Redstar woudn't have lost a life." Deeppaw's voice was cold. "What? Redstar lost a life?" "Yes. A warrior did it." "But, she's only a monthly leader! She only has one more, then." I gasp, staggering to my feet. Deeppaw led me to the Moon's den, and curled up next to me, her back pressed against mine. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep almost immediately. Right before I fell asleep, I wished that Softpaw was here instead. But that thought was quickly banished from my mind as I heard Deeppaw's even, deep breathing. ~~ TBC Category:Silver's Fanfictions Category:Moderate Category:Fanfics